Suicidial Anthy
by Cruton
Summary: A songfic based off the Rob Zombie song 'Living Dead Girl'. Really just a overview of the character relationships, but Anthy centric. Not pro-Utena.


Anthy silents walks out to the middle of the duel arena, wearing her school uniform.The Castle comes down to her. The screen goes black.  
  
Rage in the cage  
and piss upon the stage  
  
The Sword of Dios rises up, panning slowly across the screen.  
  
there's only one sure way  
to bring the giant down  
  
Zoom out to show Utena, standing in the arena, holding the Sword above her head in one hand and Anthy in the other.  
  
defunct the strings  
of cemetary things  
  
The other duelists rises out of the shadows, holding their swords.  
  
with one flat foot  
  
Utena throws Anthy to the ground in front of her and rushes forward...  
  
on the devil's wing  
  
...stepping down on Anthy's stomach. Switch to Young Anthy kneeling over Young Dios.  
  
crawl on me  
sink into me  
  
Anthy crawls over Dios as he grabs the sides of her dress.  
  
die for me  
living dead girl  
  
Anthy bends down and kisses Dios. His hands dig into her sides.)  
  
crawl on me  
sink into me  
  
Anthy melts, completely covering Dios is gore.  
  
die for me  
living dead girl  
  
Akio, wearing a destroyed version of Dios' clothes, stands up from the gore, holding a purple rose. Suddenly, he's standing at the Ohtori school gates, wearing his chairman clothes.  
  
Raping the geek  
  
Tsubawaki runs down a hallway, holding Nanami's things.  
  
and hustling the freak  
  
Wakaba looks up at the sky. Two hands reach out from behind her and hold a black rose to her nose and a knife to her throat.  
  
like a hunchback juice  
on a sentimental noose  
  
Zoom out to show Wakaba is actually in Mikage's crypt. Mikage is holding the objects up to her while Mamiya is standing to the side. Wakaba sniffs the rose and Mikage cuts her throat.  
  
operation filth  
they love to love the wealth  
  
Aiko, Yuuto, and Keiko fawn over Nanami during lunchtime.  
  
of an SS whore  
making scary sounds  
  
Shiori watches Juri fencing and summarily destroying her opponents.  
  
crawl on me  
  
Anthy watches Chuuchuu eating a cracker. He offers it to her.  
  
sink into me  
  
The words 'Bring One For Everyone' are written on the board.  
  
die for me  
  
Anthy walks into a student council meeting, holding a box of cookies.  
  
living dead girl  
  
Anthy's wrists are visibly cut. The cookies are covered with blood.  
  
crawl on me  
  
The duelists rush over and grab cookies.  
  
sink into me  
  
Each of them hold up their cookies. Saonji's looks like Touga. Touga's looks like Akio. Juri's looks like Ruki. Miki's looks like Bride Anthy.  
  
die for me  
  
Anthy feints and falls down. Nobody pays attention.  
  
living dead girl  
  
A stream of her blood dribbles over the side of the terrace.  
  
psyclone jack  
hallucinating hack  
  
Miki is working furiously as a piano that he's chained to.  
  
thinks donna reed  
eats dollar bills  
  
His vision blurs. He sees reflections of Kozue and Anthy in the piano, both wearing their bride outfits.  
  
goldfoot machine  
  
Akio works at the planetarium projector.  
  
creates another fiend  
  
The Caste of Eternity appears over his head.  
  
so beautiful  
  
Saonji, limply holding his katana, stares at Touga kneeling in front of a coffin.  
  
they make you kill  
  
Saonji tightens his grip of the blade.  
  
crawl on me  
sink into me  
  
All the duelists, Ruki and black roses included, are fighting each other. Anthy is standing in the middle of the battle.  
  
die for me  
living dead girl  
  
The various swords start to cut up Anthy.  
  
crawl on me  
sink into me  
  
All the duelists disappear and their swords hang in mid-air, pointed at the ravaged Anthy.  
  
die for me  
living dead girl  
  
The swords of human hatred appear and descend on Anthy.  
  
blood on her skin  
dripping with sin  
  
Anthy, standing the planetarium, strips off her clothes.  
  
do it again  
living dead girl  
  
On the floor, Anthy and Akio are having sex.  
  
blood on her skin  
dripping with sin  
  
As the bodies rock, Akio's face rapidly swaps back and forth with Utena's.  
  
do it again  
living dead girl  
  
Anthy screams. 


End file.
